


Cuck

by CMHolden



Series: Riftdale - Line One [10]
Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: Fuck this is dumb, Gen, I literally needed to write this though, i love my greybois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMHolden/pseuds/CMHolden
Summary: Cuck





	Cuck

**Author's Note:**

> Cuck

Smith looked oddly down. Chief watched as he typed at the computer with a frown.  
“Susan,” he turned to the woman, “Do you know why he’s upset?”  
“I told him what cuck meant.”  
“Why?!”  
“He was going to tell the commissioner he was a cuck.”  
“Oh.” Chief sighed, fiddling with his mug. Considering the latest news about his wife… Smith would be lucky to have any teeth, let alone his job.  
“… Hey Smith,” Chief approached him, giving him a gentle smile, “Wanna help me do a donut run?”  
The younger man looked up, returning the smile before grabbing his wallet. Chief lead him out.  
___

“Chief?” Smith had a bright pink donut and a milkshake.  
“Yeah kid?”  
“… I don’t know how to tell you this… but someone on the internet lied to you.”  
"Oh?"  
Smith leaned across to whisper the meaning. Chief tried not to laugh.  
"Ah. Better not use it then." Smith nodded in agreeance.  
"I'm sorry I called you a cuck." 

___

"You lied to him."  
"So did you."  
"You told him it meant cootie fucker."  
"Indeed I did. Now, do you have a plain glaze?"  
Chief sighed as he gave her the bag, heading back to his desk.


End file.
